This invention relates principally to footwear, and more specifically, provides for various shiftable stripes integrated into the structure of the shoe and which may be moved to provide for a coloration change or variation in design, or words with respect to the aesthetics of the footwear.
Various ornamental features have been added to footwear over the years. More specifically, with respect to the early style of footwear, various types of kitties would be applied to the shoes and changed, in order to vary the coloration or design for the shoe upon which they were embodied. In addition, with the advent of the athletic shoe, walking shoe, or jogging type of shoe, enhanced coloration was added to the shoe, since most of such footwear is fabricated of a more cloth like material, with the exception of the sole, and cloth was more susceptible to having various colorations and different designs, for the select textile portions of such shoes as fabricated. For example, the back of a shoe may have been of one color, and the quarter portions may have been of a different color, in order to add different coloration to the footwear. Millions of these styles of fabricated shoes have been sold over the past thirty years, and in fact, that type of footwear probably constitutes the majority of contemporary footwear sales at least in the United States.
With respect to ways to change coloration for shoes, contemporarily, the prior art discloses the existence of such designs in footwear.
For example, the early patent to Weitzner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,918, discloses a shoe heel and over shoe assembly wherein flexible plastic sheet, insert, could be coiled onto a spindle within the heel proper of the shoe, and turned in position, by means of a shaft to provide for variation in the coloration, particularly of the heel segment of the shoe, as can be noted.
The patent to Adamik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,337, shows means for displaying a picture or the like within a shoe structure. In this particular embodiment, a sleeve was formed along the quarter portion of the shoe, and into which a picture or other indicia could be inserted, apparently under a transparent or cellophane overlay, to provide for different displays, during usage of such shoe.
The patent to Tonkel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,321, shoes a reversible shoe tongue that can be changed over, from its top to its bottom, to provide for variations in coloration and design, as displayed upon the shoe structure.
The patent to Lasher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,947, shows a decorative shoe tongue overlaying the lace securing device. This is a device, like an overlay, that can be applied in conjunction with the shoe lacing, held in position by Velcro, for furnishing a supplemental display over the lacing, during usage of the shoe.
The patent to Merry, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,797, shows footwear with a detachable spat. The spat could also provide for different color and design, to provide for color coordination for the footwear in which the spat was incorporated.
Another prior art style of footwear, for use for varying its appearance, is shown in the Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,948, which discloses a decorative attachment for articles of clothing and footwear. It simply includes a pouch or sleeves, into which an insertable patch may be located, or an emblem, to vary the décor of the shoe upon which the attachment locates.
Finally, a publication to Snyder, Patent No. 2002/0046476, shows a changeable color insert for shoes. This insert shows a variation upon the tongue, or along the top of the shoe or sandal, and which apparently may be varied through changeable inserts for presenting different logos, coloration, or the like.